


Just a Collection of Reibert Prompt Fills

by Mishafer



Series: Saturating the Reibert tag with Actual Reibert Fics [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafer/pseuds/Mishafer
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Various Reibert prompt fills of mine. Ratings and possible warnings issued per chapter.Current list of fills: Firsts, Hug, Hot Dog, Dream, Garden of Roses and Flowers, Kids, Tiptoe, RBY, Family, Sick, Sergeant Hoover, Holding Hands, Dissociation, Jealousy, Stoned, First Kiss.





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up getting so many prompts when I asked for them on Twitter, I decided to start posting them elsewhere. Curiouscat is obviously not meant for fic fills. I have quite a few in stock so I'll be gradually uploading them here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Modern AU  
> Notes: Reiner is eleven and Bertholdt ten

The first time Reiner visited Bertholdt's house he was amazed at its immaculate and well-kept interior. Wooden floors so polished he could see his reflection, shelves of books organized by both genre and author, and rooms filled with a delightful lemon scent.

Bertholdt's room was no different. Reiner's head dipped, a wave of shame over his own room's messiness when his new friend visited. Sure, Bertholdt never displayed any sign of judgement over his untidy quarters, but Bertholdt was the epitome of manners. And talent. The athletic trophies that adorned his dresser proved that.

Bertholdt pulled open his closet—which was organized perfectly of course—and retrieved Candyland.

"Don't laugh, it's my favorite," Bertholdt said, lifting the box top and removing the board.

Reiner started to reassure him, but his eyes grew wide at the state of the board. Wrinkled, and marred with bright colorful stains.

"I play with real sweets," Bertholdt said with a shy smile.

"How?"

"Like this." He leaned back into his closet and came back with two bottles of Hershey's syrup, one chocolate and the other strawberry. "Instead of the little people here, you drizzle your syrup as you move spaces. Whoever wins gets to lick the syrup up. Don't worry, those are just stains. I clean the board really well after each time so it's not gross."

Reiner stayed silent, his mouth forming into a grin. "That is so awesome. Your parents let you do that?"

"No. And don't tell them."

"I won't."

"I just like it because I can get all messy and stuff. You probably noticed how clean my house is. I don't mind a little mess, but my parents do."

Reiner rubbed his hands together. "Let's play then."


	2. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G or T  
> Canon Divergent AU with Bertholdt alive in Marley  
> Notes: Themes of depression

Some days are worse than others. This is what Reiner calls a “black day.” Every awful thing ever witnessed or done weighing heavily on his soul and crushing down against his shoulders. He sips his chamomile and runs his finger along a groove in the wooden table.

“Is there enough honey in that?” Bertholdt asks, sitting beside him and setting his own mug on the table.

“Mm-hm,” he replies, averting his gaze.

He hears him swallow. “You need anything else?”

“Nah.”

Bertholdt is quiet for a few moments before turning and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Reiner stays still, hands remaining over the table’s dip before he brings his arms around Bertholdt, squeezing his middle and fisting his shirt.

“It’ll be okay,” Bertholdt says, running his hands through the greasy blond hair he hasn’t felt like washing in days.

He nuzzles his neck, the heat from his skin radiating off him and soothing his eyes shut. He feels like he should say something, but Bertholdt doesn’t press, instead saying, “It’s okay to not be okay.”


	3. Hot Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Modern AU  
> Notes: Inappropriate public mouth relations with a hot dog :P

Reiner had been craving this hot dog all week. Yes it was greasy, yes it was more fat than protein, but damn if he couldn't indulge once in a while.

Bertholdt settled across him at the food court table with his paper bag of kettle corn. He looked absolutely precious munching one piece at a time. Reiner got a twinkle in his eye and after his second bite, slid the hot dog a ways in his mouth then back out. But Bertholdt wasn't looking, instead idly scanning the array of stores in the distance.

He took it up a notch and drizzled another helping of mustard over it. Now Bertholdt was looking his direction, sipping from the straw in his soda. He repeated his faux-fellatio and forced back the laugh forming in his throat. There were probably people looking, but he couldn't care, focused on Bertholdt's widening eyes.

Once Reiner made a distinct slurp Bertholdt cracked up, inhaling a piece of popcorn and choking.

Reiner ended his work on the hot dog. "You okay?" He placed his hand on Bertholdt's wrist.

He coughed a few more times and hit his chest. "Y—yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry, you're just so cute when you crack up. I had to try."

He smiled softly. "Just don't do that when I'm eating."


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Canonverse  
> Notes: Early in training corp years, nondescriptive sex

Holding two cups of steaming coffee, Reiner made his way through the barracks. It was their day off, meaning many of the cadets were still snoozing. Reiner wasn't much for sleeping in and awoke at the same time he always did, 7:30 sharp.

Now 8:30, he set the mugs of coffee on his and Bertholdt's top bunk and carefully climbed up as not to cause a spill. Bertholdt stood—or slept—kneeling face-first against the wall. Hands raised by his head in loose fists.

Reiner patted his back. "Bertholdt." No response. "Bertholdt."

"Nnn..."

"You don't really want to sleep through our free morning, do you?"

"Mm... yeah."

"Oh, quit." He held out a mug of coffee to him. "Smell this?"

He turned his head and set his sleep-ridden eyes on the cup. "Oh."

Eventually, he woke himself up and they sipped their coffee. Bertholdt got dressed, an ache in Reiner's gut as he caught a full sight of the brunet's bare torso.

They had breakfast before donning their green parkas and slinking out past the fence and to the lake. No one else was there, most too afraid of being caught. And it was a chilly day, not ideal weather to be out by the lake. For most. Bertholdt had expressed his like of the cooler weather Paradis offered.

The two sat down on the grass beneath a tree and looked over the sparkling lake.

Reiner rested his head on Bertholdt's shoulder and Bertholdt asked, "Do we have anything to go over?"

"Nope."

"Good." After a few quiet minutes, he broke out into a sob, holding his hand over his mouth.

Reiner lifted his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to cry." His throat bobbed.

He rubbed his back up and down. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"It's... I had this dream..."

"Was it the old man from the village?"

He sniffled. "No. It was..." He lowered his voice. "Looking over Wall Maria." It clicked; his upright sleep position and hands raised as if gripping something. "I'm tired of dreams like that. It's just getting worse. I hardly have normal dreams at all anymore."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something. I don't dream that much."

"Maybe... maybe it's just I don't have enough good memories to overshadow the bad ones. Maybe..." He turned and took Reiner's hands in his. "We can try and make some better ones."

"Yeah?"

He bit his lip and squeezed his hands. "Reiner, let's do it."

His voice caught in his throat. "H—here? Now?"

He nodded. "Yeah. There's no way it could be a bad memory, not if it's with you." He leaned in and kissed him, untangling his fingers from Reiner's and trailing them up his chest.

Reiner couldn't say no to this. Melting into the kiss and letting Bertholdt lay him down on the grass. His knowledge of how to proceed was foggy. Only having heard things about sex through others, some of which he assumed were not true. But it was easy enough to figure out. Undressing before rutting against the other, all panting and handwork. The fierce ache from when he saw Bertholdt shirtless from before satisfied by their contact. They both only lasted a few minutes before finding their bliss.

Bertholdt lay on his side, catching his breath through a smile. "That was amazing."

Reiner brushed the dark hair from his forehead. "Yeah. Definitely."

"I'll dream about it for years."


	5. Garden of Roses and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Canonverse  
> Notes: Slight description of blood

The garden was the most beautiful thing Reiner had seen on Paradis. Fragrant blooming arrays of red roses with sprinklings of pansies, tulips, carnations, and baby's breath. An odd sight outside such a run-down cottage, but the old couple said their family had been caring for the garden 'since before titans ruled the earth.'

Reiner trimmed excess thorns from a red rose and stole glances at Bertholdt as he watered a bed of daisies. Annie stood by the shed collecting the fertilizer. He allowed a petty moment to enjoy the fact she was taxed with the grimey chore.

"Daisies are my favorite," Bertholdt said as he watered, droplets dripping from the white petals.

"I like the tulips best," Reiner said with a snip of the shears.

"What's your favorite, Annie?" Bertholdt asked over his shoulder.

She was silent a moment, hurling fertilizer into the bag. "Moonflowers. There are none in this garden."

"Yeah, I remember those. Those huge moths would fly in and collect nectar at night."

Reiner shivered internally at the memory of the fuzzy things.

Annie turned and left without a word, presumably to clean her hands.

A thorn on a rose's stalk pricked the pad of Reiner's thumb and coaxed forth a bead of blood.

"Careful," Bertholdt said, ceasing his watering. Reiner frowned at the careless mistake. What was so hard about dethorning roses?

He sucked on his thumb and the coppery taste touched his tastebuds. "It's fine." After a moment, he extended his hand and asked for the extra pair of clippers on Bertholdt's belt. A drop of blood fell and hit a white daisy petal. Bertholdt's eyes widened at the crimson circle trickling down the soft white. "Don't worry, it'll come off." Reiner swiped the petal a few times yet a pink stain remained.

Bertholdt just stared.

"Bertl?"

"That might be the first time there's ever been blood in this garden." He sprinkled water over the petal and the mark paled. "They said it's been here ever since the titans."

"They told me it was _before_ the titans. They lie. It's probably only been here ten years." He circled around the flower bed. "Hey, we'll plant our own garden when we get home. Plenty of daisies and they'll never have to get blood on them."

He nodded then closed his fist around Reiner's slowly bleeding thumb. "It's just... I feel like when you bleed, I bleed." He pulled his hand to his lips and kissed his fingertips. "Don't be so blase about getting hurt."

Reiner smiled and pressed his own lips to the back of Bertholdt's hand. "I won't."


	6. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Modern AU  
> Notes: Reiner about twelve and Bertholdt about eleven

"Hey, Reiner," Marcel began, bouncing into the school cafeteria seat, "guess what I heard?"

Reiner peeled the produce sticker off his pear. "What?"

"Porco likes Pieck. As in _likes_ Pieck."

"Ha."

"No, really!"

"Last week you said Bertholdt liked Annie." His jaw clenched as he watched Bertholdt and Annie in the lunch line.

"I was wrong, okay? But I was right about Sasha liking Connie and vice versa." He took one of Reiner's fries.

"Hey!"

"I'm carbo-loading."

"You don't need anymore energy."

***

The next day, Marcel again bounced beside Reiner donning a giddy smile.

"I was right. Pieck and Porco are totally into each other."

Reiner flicked his pear's produce sticker off his finger. "She was weird taste."

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about. Anyway, I was wrong about Bertholdt liking Annie, but I know who he really likes."

He hid a frown and bit into his pear. "Who?"

"Well, they're blond, they're an only child, they're sitting next to me right now eating a pear."

Reiner choked, his face flushing bright red. "I—what?"

He slapped his back, forcing the pear from his airway. "Yeah. It's obvious. You stare at him with this puppy dog look all the time."

He guzzled his apple juice. "No, no I don't. That's not... not true."

Bertholdt came over with his tray and waved away Annie who went to sit with Mina and Hitch.

Reiner refused to look at him and set his sights on his lunch tray. He _felt_ Marcel's smirk beside him.

"You okay, Reiner?" Bertholdt asked.

"He just choked on the truth," Marcel answered.

"Huh?"

"Reiner likes you."

Reiner could cold-cock Marcel.

"Of course he does," Bertholdt said, and Reiner's head snapped up. "We're best friends."

Marcel raised his hands. "You know what? I'll leave you two to figure this out. I need some lunch." He stood and started for the lunch line.

Bertholdt furrowed his brow. "Figure what out? Reiner?"

Reiner cleared his throat. "I have uh, I have no idea. You know Marcel. He's in... he's going though some things right now." 

He forked a bit of salad. "Well anyway, of course I like you. BFFs."

The next six years of Reiner's life were going to be hell. He knew it.


	7. Tiptoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Modern AU  
> Notes: Just two cute kids on Christmas Eve

"They're sleeping, I swear!" Reiner whisper-yelled.

Bertholdt peered over his shoulder. His parents lay curled up on the sofa asleep. The fireplace the only light in the dark room.

He bit his lip and whispered back, "Okay."

They tiptoed past the family room and up the stairs. Bertholdt cringed at the creak the steps made on the way. He glanced over his shoulder—they were still asleep.

Making it atop the stairs, they crept to his parent's door.

Reiner's hand circled the doorknob and he paused. "Actually... I don't know about this."

"What? You're gonna back out now?"

"The surprise will be ruined."

"That's what I was saying!"

Scurrying sounded up the steps and the two bolted back into Bertholdt's room. Bertholdt's heart pounded as they listened. A meow followed and they breathed a sigh.

"Just Bertcat," Bertholdt said. The black and white splotched feline had received his name for acting much like his namesake.

A bang on his window and they both screamed. Bertholdt clung to Reiner. This was feeling more like Halloween instead of Christmas Eve!

"What was that?" Bertholdt asked breathlessly.

"I think that tree branch. It is windy outside."

"Right... we need to confess. We need to face the consequences of our actions."

"But we didn't do anything."

"But we had the intent, Bertl."

"But we didn't—"

Lazy steps started up the stairs that Bertholdt recognized as his mother. He separated from Reiner and stood tall. He would be brave, whether they did anything bad or not.

The door opened and his sleepy-eyed mother asked, "What are you screaming about?"

"We were gonna look at the presents you hadn't wrapped!" Bertholdt blurted out.

"And you were screaming about it?"

"It was me," Reiner said. "My idea. But I put a stop to it."

She rubbed her eyes. "Well, I'm glad. But Reiner, I think it's time you went home. I'll drive you, it's nine so your mom will be home from her shift."

Reiner pouted before giving Bertholdt a hug. "I'm sorry I corrupted you."

He hugged back. "It's okay."

Bertholdt's mother smiled. "Alright, come on you after-school special."


	8. RBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G or T  
> RWBY crossover AU  
> Notes: Not explicitly Reibert, but I had fun with this one :P

While Reiner and Bertholdt were thrilled they had been the first find one another, they were more than skeptical when they laid eyes on Ymir. She had been making snide remarks as the Beacon students were launched into the forest. But she wouldn't be here if she weren't capable of teamwork, right?

"Ah, talking about me?" Ymir said, hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised.

Bertholdt tensed and Reiner smiled, saying, "What? Oh, no. Just talking strategy."

"Without your new teammate?"

"You're right," Bertholdt said with a nod. "We should—" A low thud thrummed through the forest.

The three braced themselves for whatever hideous grimm prowled through the deep wood. When a white bunny hopped out and scratched its floppy ear, they all sighed.

"Bertl?" Ymir asked.

He blinked. _Where does she get off calling me that?_ "Yes?"

"When the real thing comes out, how well will you be able to hit it?" She pointed to his crossbow.

"Top marksman of our whole town," Reiner answered for him, patting him on the shoulder.

"That's right," Bertholdt confirmed.

"Hm..." Ymir bounded over and pounced on Bertholdt's back.

"Hey!" Reiner and Bertholdt yelled in unison.

Ymir placed a hand over Bertholdt's right eye. "How well can you shoot now?"

Reiner frowned. "Ymir—"

"No," Bertholdt said, a sweat drop rolling down his temple. "She's just assessing my skill. Makes sense." He raised his crossbow and aimed it on a tree's high branch. Letting it fly, it hit the dead center.

Ymir grinned. "Good, Bertl! Damn good. Is that your semblance?"

"No, just good at it."

She hopped down. "Do either of you know your semblance yet?"

"Why don't _we_ test your skills?" Reiner asked. "Do you know _your_ semblance yet?"

"I'm just making sure you're up to protecting whoever else will join our team."

"There someone you're hoping to run into here?".

"Might be."

"Who is she?"

"What makes you think it's a she?"

He snorted. "C'mon."

"She's... a special girl. I don't actually know her that well but I'd like to."

"Then we should hurry," Bertholdt said. "If we want to find her."


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Canonverse  
> Notes: Gotta love that hurt/comfort

Bertholdt never dared prod Reiner about his family. From the moment Reiner confessed one pitch black night behind the walls that he was half-Marleyan, he knew it was a subject he'd rather keep to himself. He couldn't imagine what it was like for him. Too Marleyan to be a full devil, but too Eldian to be acceptable. Forever caught in between.

He lay awake in their barracks, thinking of Reiner's small sweet smile when Connie spoke of his mother's many kisses and his father's hug before he left for the cadets a month prior. He swallowed his urge to ask why he smiled. If he was acting, secretly thinking how pointless and stupid the family was for believing being here would make any difference. Or if he saw a life he craved and imagined himself in Connie's place.

Bertholdt always held skepticism for his hope, but believed it as long as Reiner did. Any man who didn't accept such an amazing son as Reiner didn't deserve to lick the dirt from his shoes.

He heard Reiner shift beside him and turned and to meet his gaze in the dark.

"You're still awake too?" Reiner whispered.

"Looks that way."

"You think you could—ah, nevermind."

"What?"

"You know, like we used to when couldn't sleep. But it might be weird with everyone here."

"I'll probably wake up with my feet on your face anyway. They'll be none the wiser." He closed the gap between them and pulled him close. Fitting together like puzzles pieces and savoring his friend's familiar warmth.

After a minute, Reiner murmured, "We're too old to still be doing this."

"Reiner, no..."

He lifted his head from his shoulder. "It made sense when we were younger, but we need to outgrow it."

"I'm not letting go." He waited for Reiner to protest or move away, but he stayed still. "Neither are you." Reiner tentatively laid his head on his shoulder once more and made a low noise in his throat. "I know it might be weird but it's like... it's like we're family and families comfort each other."

"Family?"

"At least until—" He decided to censor himself on the off chance someone could overhear. "Until you don't need me to be like that anymore."

"Right."

Though he held hope for Reiner's parents' miraculous reunion, he felt in his gut it would never happen. So he pulled Reiner even closer, swearing to himself he'll hold him this near when his dreams came crashing down.


	10. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Modern AU  
> Notes: Fluffy fluff

"Bertholdt," Reiner begins, his voice layered with congestion. "I think I'm sick." He collapses on the bed.

Bertholdt rolls over, nestled from the neck down in a cocoon of covers. "You've been sick for at least a day."

"Wha—? No, no..."

"You had a sneezing fit on the phone with me."

"That was allergies." He had been so adamant he wasn't getting sick, he can't admit he was wrong.

Bertholdt rolls his sleepy eyes. "Your teeth are chattering, get in bed."

He slides off his pants and climbs into bed. Bertholdt moves closes and throws the blankets over Reiner to bring him into his warm cocoon.

"Did you take any aspirin?" Bertholdt asks.

"Yeah." He sniffles.

"Ah, Reiner, you're getting snot on my arm."

He wiped his nose. "Sorry. Aren't there tissues?"

Bertholdt reached behind him to the empty kleenex box. "Oh."

Reiner groans. "I don't wanna get up,"

He sighs. "I'll get some more." He lifts up the covers and swings his legs over the edge.

Reiner holds back a laugh. "Did you know you're not wearing pants?"

"Well yeah, I got hot under there for a little bit." He stands.

"Or underwear?"

"Huh?" He looks down. "Oh... I guess I took them off too..." He turns around and searches beneath the covers.

"No, don't. Give me a break and let you me ogle you while you get more kleenex."

"Fair enough."


	11. Sergeant Hoover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Canonverse  
> Notes: Takes place shortly before they leave for the Paradis mission

"There's sergeant Hoover," called his father's brisk voice.

Bertholdt patted down his sand sculpture and stood, ready for a lesson or training exercise, but his heart soared when he saw Reiner followed behind his dad.

"Reiner!" Bertholdt beamed.

Reiner smiled and waved as they crossed the yard to the sandbox.

"Reiner knocked on our door and asked to see you," his father said. "And I don't see why not. Just for a little while."

"Great," Bertholdt said. "Do you want to—oh, I shouldn't be doing this, actually." He gestured to the sandbox. "I guess we can—"

"It's alright, sergeant," his father said. "You'll be up bright and early enough anyway."

He left the two alone and Reiner settled beside Bertholdt in the sandbox.

"Hey," Reiner began, pushing a stray lock of blond hair from his forehead, "why does he call you sergeant sometimes?"

He restarted his work on the sand structure. "He thinks after I fulfill the mission, I'll be named Sergeant Hoover."

"Totally! At _least_ a sergeant. What do you think they might make me?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. Oh hey, will you help me with this side?"

"Sure." He took to forming the opposite side of the sculpture.

They spent a few minutes working on the sand creation. Bertholdt's mind raced with their impending departure for Paradis in a week.

He bit his lip enough to sting. "Hey, Reiner?"

"Yeah?"

"If... if we weren't gonna be sergeants and stuff when we got back, what would you like to be?"

"Whatever Marley wants me to."

"No, I mean something not like what we do already. A second choice."

He blinked and patted down more sand. "I don't know. Never thought about it."

"I'd like to study all the languages on the continent. And learn them. Maybe teach them too. Oh, or open a bakery."

"That'd be cool." There was an awkward silence and Bertholdt glanced around the yard. Luckily, no one was in earshot. He shivered. "Nevermind. We should get inside. Kinda getting cold."

"Right." They stood and Reiner started back to the house while Bertholdt stared down at their sand sculpture—an expansive wall.

His foot jutted out and obliterated its center.

"Bertholdt?" Reiner called.

He gulped and turned curtly. "Sergeant Hoover at your service."


	12. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Modern AU  
> Notes; Tooth-rotting fluff

Despite the frigid air, no trip to the park could be complete without holding hands. Reiner and Bertholdt linked fingers as they strolled down the sidewalk. Past the fountain spinning ice water through its reservoir, and the dog walker whose pups wore jackets and gloves of their own.

A bluster of wind came so harsh Reiner briefly worried his fingers would frostbite.

"You sure you don't just wanna go home and hop in a hot bath?" Reiner asked.

"After our walk," Bertholdt replied. "It's Saturday, and I barely got to see you all week. Unless you want to go."

"No, it's just I don't know how romantic this will be when we're being treated for frostbitten fingers at the hospital."

He laughed. "We're not there yet."

His chest bloomed with heat despite the shiver that wracked his body. Nothing could ever make him warmer than Bertholdt's hands, no matter how cold they were.


	13. Dissociation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Canonverse  
> Notes: Angst with no comfort

The first few seconds of the kiss was heaven, instantly sending Bertholdt back to the only place he felt safe and warm. The next few seconds of kissing gave him pause, It felt different, more flat smacks of lips than gentle caresses. The last few seconds made his blood run cold. Reiner blanched when Bertholdt slipped his tongue into his mouth.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Reiner asked.

"Kissing you."

"With tongue?"

He gulped down the ache building in his throat. "Yes."

He scratched his neck. "Sorry, I thought we agreed no tongue. Just practice after all."

Reiner thought they were practice kissing? Not kissing because they were in love, kissing for—

"Practice." He forced a nod. "Right. Sorry."

He waved him off. "It's alright. Just felt sorta weird, heh."

His heart split. If his kisses couldn't bring him back, what would?


	14. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Canonverse  
> Notes: Angst

Bertholdt sat on his bunk while Reiner palled around with the other cadets across the room. Reiner used to need only him at the day's end. Now with the sun set, Bertholdt pretended to read the book in his lap while Reiner cracked some joke to Connie and Marco.

He bit his tongue and considered joining them instead of hoping Reiner would seek him out. But rarely could he think of anything to say in those situations. And it wasn't the same as having him all to himself. He thought back to before the cadets when they stayed up talking past bedtime. Or using the shadows on the wall to make animals with their hands.

Reiner said something encouraging to Connie and Bertholdt's nails dug into the book's pages. He imagined storming over and shouting at him. Demanding to know why these people were such better company than he was. The whole lot of them would be dead soon anyway, why did Reiner have to waste his time befriending walking corpses?

Bertholdt shut his book and lay on his side, forcing his eyes shut and swallowing his words.


	15. Stoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Modern AU  
> Notes: Weed-filled brownie eatin'

The last brownie sat uneaten on the tray. A gentle buzz coursing throughout Bertholdt's body as he sprawled across the sofa on his stomach.

He turned over with a mumble and fixed his sights on Reiner sitting on the rug with his head lolled back against the sofa's armrest.

"You gonna have that last one?" Bertholdt asked.

"Are you... kidding?"

"I'm still hungry."

"You will die if you have another." He shut his eyes. "Besides, the moon is with the bears."

"The what?"

"I said, my mom is upstairs."

Bertholdt giggled. "Reiner, she'll know if she so much as looks at us like this." He slid off the couch and crawled over to Reiner before resting his head in his warm lap. "Your thighs are so thick."

He cracked up. "Thick, huh?"

"And comfy. I'm gonna curl up like a dog."

He laughed. "Bertl, oh my god. Oh my god."

"What?"

"You're so stoned."

"You're rocked."

He laughed. "Please, stop."

"Well, can you hand me that brownie?"

"No, no way, man."

"Please?"

He grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth.

Bertholdt bolted up. "Ah!"

"Y—can't—more--stone," Reiner said through a full mouth.

"That's not fair," he protested, but lay back down across Reiner's lap.

Reiner hummed as he swallowed the last of the brownie. "They tasted terrible at first, now they're so good after you've eaten so many."

Bertholdt sat and pressed a kiss to Reiner's lips, grabbing a few crumbs in the process. "You're right. It tastes good."


	16. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Alternate Canon  
> Notes: AU where they're not titan shifters but normal Paradisians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I completely forgot to post this one from months ago)

"I think there's mountains of crystal," Reiner said, gesturing to the bright blue sky beyond the wall.  
  
Bertholdt slid his legs out across his home's shingled roof. "Armin's book didn't say anything about that."  
  
"It didn't say there weren't any either."  
  
"Good point. So, would you want to live by one of these mountains?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You know how memorized I am by shiny things."  
  
He chuckled. "What kind of house?"  
  
"Any old house is fine. As long as it has a big porch outside."  
  
Bertholdt pursed his lips. "Can I live there too?"  
  
"Sure. Don't see why not."  
  
Bertholdt imagined the home belonging to just them. A large bed layered with fluffy blankets that they could hold each other beneath. Watching the crystal mountain sparkle in the sunrise. He wondered if Reiner was picturing the same thing. When friends and family spoke of them marrying others and having a family, Bertholdt considered it unthinkable. Why would he want to live apart from his best friend?  
  
He watched Reiner's face as he gazed beyond the wall. A shimmer in his copper eyes and soft smile on his lips. His full lips...  
  
"Reiner?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would anyone else live with us?"  
  
He made a face and turned to look at him, his expression turning serious. "I wasn't planning on it."  
  
Bertholdt leaned in and placed a hand on Reiner's wrist. Waiting for him to pull away but he moved closer.Their lips brushed together and Bertholdt's heart skipped a beat. His skin tingled, feeling like it sparkled as he imagined the crystal mountain did.   
  
Pulling back, he shuddered through a breath. "I, um..."  
  
"Y—yeah..."  
  
"We should talk about..." He leaned back in. "...this." He kissed him again and Reiner brought his hand to the back of his neck.  
  
"Definitely. Let's talk about..." He slipped his tongue inside.  
  
He smiled against his mouth. "Or we could talk later." He pulled him close without the intent of ever letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send more prompts, I'm having a blast doing this.


End file.
